poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening (TSA4)
This is how Opening goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 4. film opens with Twilight's story book Male voice: Once upon time there was a beautiful Princess Twilight Sparkle. Male voice #2: She was a beautiful princess pony who ruled alongside princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadance. Male voice: But she had a curse upon her. By day, a princess pony. By night, a tank engine with a horn and wings. Male voice #2: Only true love's kiss can lift her curse. Male voice: But there was a tank engine named Thomas, who knew her wish. Male voice #2: And hoped his cunning mind would save her. Male voice: Which it did. scene then changes to Princess Cadance and Shining Armor Princess Cadance: What do you think we should do, Shining? Shining Armor: Well, we need to make a deal with someone in order for my sister to be rescued from that tower. Princess Cadance: But who? the couple are with Thunderhoof and Rumplestilskin Thunderhoof: Thunderhoof. Rumplestilskin: And Rumplestilskin! Thunderhoof: So what you want is for Twilight to be rescued right? Princess Cadance: Correct. Shining Armor: What is it you two want in return? Thunderhoof: I'll let my friend tell you. Rumplestiltskin: You sign Equestria over to me and my friend. thunder Shining Armor: Cadance, this is madness! Princess Cadance: I know it is. But we have to do this for Twilight's sake. Rumplestiltskin: It's not like if I see Dark Ryan F-Freeman. sighs and starts signing but a guard pony comes in Guard: Sir, your sister's been saved. Thunderhoof: What?! Rumpelstiltskin: Who saved her? Guard: Someone called himself Thomas also known as OpThomas Prime. few years later Thomas: yawns Ryan F-Freeman:yawns Good morning, Thomas. Thomas: Good morning. kids show up Thomlight Sparkle: Ryan, can you play with us? Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Thomlight. shows up Ironhide: OpThomas, you're such a big celeb. My friends want your autograph. Thomas: Okay. Sci-Ryan: Hi, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Sci-Ryan. Donkey: Hey, guys. that night Twilight Sparkle: And they live happily... Sci-Ryan and Shadowarrior: Ever. Thomas: After. else cheers daily activities play over and over again and Thomas grows tired of being who he is now Thomas: sighs Ryan F-Freeman: What's wrong, Thomas? Thomas: Well, Ryan. It's just that I want to go back where I wasn't a Train-Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: I know how you feel. Thomas: Yeah. Remember how you freed yourself from Mal? Ryan F-Freeman: Of course. But that's in the past. Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, are you coming? Thomas: Ok, Twilight. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. If it weren't for Megatron, you still be under Mal's control as Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. But today is Thomas' kids birthday. We need to be there. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. I use my Pixie Dust while you fly as Dark Ryan, Ryan. soon arrive Evil Ryan: Hi, Thomas' kids. Happy Birthday! Thomlight Sparkle: Thank you! Bertram T. Monkey: Here's a present for you, Thomlight.Thomlight a present You know that we have been known to sing from time to time. Thomlight Sparkle: it Wow! It's like Sci-Twi's amulet. Thanks. Bertram T. Monkey: You're welcome. It's from me to you. smiles Evil Anna: What happened to Mal, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: He's gone to where all bad guys go. Evil Anna: Oh. Right. What you said what I meant to say. That's what I meant.... to say. Thomas: Hi. Evil Ryan: Hi, Thomas. How's is Ryan? Thomas: He's fine. Bertram T. Monkey: Like us, Ryan and the Dazzlings are known to sing from time to time. bot walks up Evil Anna: Hello? You're here for Thomas. Bot: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: Bertram? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want. Bot: Hey. Ryan F-Freeman: What? What did I say? Bot: I was talking to OpThomas. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I was talking to Matau brother, Bertram. Bot: OpThomas, my son here is an admirer of you. Thomas: Yes he is. Bot: He wants you to do your famous whistle. Thomas: Oh. Uh. Okay. whistles Twilight Sparkle: Thomas. Ryan F-Freeman: You ok? Thomas: I'm fine. Evil Ryan: Ok, kids. Who want to see the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings sing a song? series of further mishaps causes Thomas to lose his temper Ryan F-Freeman: Wow!at the words on Thomas I am angry? Wait. Is that the title? Twillight Sparkle: Probably. Bertram T. Monkey: I think Ryan in on to something. Airachnid. Write what Ryan's looking. does. Thomas whistles in anger Evil Ryan: OW!!! My ears!coughs walks out in anger Thomlight Sparkle: Bertram. Why is Airachind doing what you told her to do? whisper Thomlight Sparkle: Ok. What's wrong with Evil Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll go after Thomas. Evil Ryan: Ok, Ryan. I'll give him time to cool down. Outside Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. Wait up! Thomas: Why should I? Ryan F-Freeman: Why are you so angry? Thomas: You know why. Now just leave me alone. Ryan F-Freeman: Calm down, buddy. I know that sometimes you wish that you could have one day to make you feel like a tank engine again. Later Thunderhoof: Did you see that? Rumplestiltskin: Yes, Thunderhoof. Fifi! comes out Thunderhoof: What do you need her for? Rumpelstiltskin: She pulls my caravan, Thunderhoof. Thunderhoof: Yes. But what I mean is what are you planning on doing? Rumpelstiltskin: Oh, you'll see, Thunderhoof. You'll see. Later Thomas: sighs Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. I need to show you a title Airachnid have written. Thomas: What is it? Ryan F-Freeman: This.Thomas the title: Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 4 Thomas: Wow! something Did you hear that? Ryan F-Freeman: Sounds like someone's in trouble. Thomas: transforms Follow me. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Thomas.into his Dark Ryan F-Freeman form If it's Mal coming back, we'll be ready. follow the noise until Thunderhoof shows up Ryan F-Freeman: Who are you? And why aren't afraid of Dark Ryan F-Freeman? Thunderhoof: I'm Thunderhoof and my friend's trapped. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll save your friend, Thunderhoof. Thunderhoof: Follow me. follow him Thunderhoof: Right here. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry. I'll save you! lifts the coach Rumpelstiltskin: screams Dark Ryan F-Freeman! Don't hurt me! Thunderhoof: Eh-yo! It's okay! He's with me. Rumpelstiltskin: But he's a hero. Ryan Who are you? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan F-Freeman! This is my friend Thomas! Thomas: Hi. Rumpelstiltskin: Why are you in the form of Dark Ryan F-Freeman? realizes and turns back Thunderhoof: whispers What now? Rumpelstiltskin: I'm sure you're not going to hurt me, Ryan. shakes his head Later Thomas: Then I saw Ryan get possessed by Mal. Ryan F-Freeman: Anyways, tell them about your problem Thomas. Thomas: Sometimes I dream I can have one day to feel like a tank engine again. Thunderhoof: Maybe we can help you. Ryan F-Freeman: Next to clowns. Magicians are what Thomas and I like. Thunderhoof: Here's the deal. Rumpelstiltskin: Let me find something, friend. to find the contract King for a month. Sci-Twi for a year. Ah ha. Here we are. the contract on the table Tank engine for a day. Thomas: Okay. Ryan F-Freeman: Mind if I have a read? Thunderhoof: Sure. picks up the contract and starts to read Ryan F-Freeman: Hmmm. 24 hours of being a tank Engine? Thomas: Sounds cool. Give me that. signing Ryan F-Freeman: Wait! If you sign the contract. Will I still be under Mal's control? Thomas: No you won't I promise. Rumpelstiltskin: Thomas is right, Ryan. It's a magical contract. And you might ask Thomas what day would he give up. Ryan F-Freeman: What?! Thunderhoof: To make the magic work, Ryan, your friend got to give something to get something. For example, he got to give a day to get a day. Thomas: Okay. Um, how about a day I won't remember being erased. Ryan F-Freeman: I remembered the day I met you, Thomas. Thomas: How about that? Ryan F-Freeman: I hope you'll have fun without me, Thomas. It's a magical contract. I'll be in the Equestria Girls universe. Plus By the time the day is done you will feel like a really useful engine. Thomas: Okay. Ryan F-Freeman: So, Rumpel. Did you see me get possessed by Mal? Rumpelstilskin: Not really. Thomas: I'll tell you before I sign this. Cue the flashback. Ryan F-Freeman: No flashbacks. Just whisper. Thunderhoof: Ok, Ryan and Thomas. Tell us. whispers Rumpelstiltskin: Quite a story. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes it is. Megatron helped me break free from Mal. Thunderhoof: Anyways, go for it. Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas doesn't need to ask someone's permission before. starts signing Ryan F-Freeman: Look, Thomas. I think you'll be fine without me. You meet me in an alternate timeline. Thomas: I will be. Don't worry. signing Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Thomas. Good luck.Rumpelstiltskin So, Rumpel. Tell Thomas what happens now? Rumpelstiltskin: Have a nice day.chuckles Thunderhoof and Rumpel disappear Thomas: Huh? Ryan? Where'd you go? Thomas is englufed in a yellow light Thomas: Whoa! Whoa! screams lands on solid ground Thomas: Ow. I think I fell on Ryan's keys. looks around Sci-Ryan: It's a lovely day for a walk. Thomas: Hi, Sci-Ryan. You remember me, Thomas? Sci-Ryan: Uh, nope. Thomas: Have you got your amulet and where's Ryan? Sci Ryan: I don't know what you're talking about. away Thomas: Wait! Come with me, Sci-Ryan! Sci-Ryan: Why? Thomas: I need someone for company. Sci-Ryan: Okay. Thomas: I hope we'll find Ryan. Climb aboard! does Sci-Ryan: I'll sing a song for you, Thomas. Thomas: No thank you. Sci-Ryan: I'll start a musical montage. puff along the tracks song Top of the World starts playing Thomas: Such a feeling's coming over me~ Sci-Ryan: There is wonder in most everything I see~ Thomas: Not a cloud in the sky~ I got the sun in my eyes~ song is interrupted by Vehicons Sci-Ryan: Stupid Vehicons! out an Sonic-screwdriver They interrupted our song! Thomas: Don't worry! I'll take care of them! to transform but can't Sci-Ryan: I'll do this!Sonic-screwdriver starts buzzing and the Vehicons fall on the floor Vehicons appear Vehicon 1: Get the blue one! He's the one we want. Sci-Ryan: You Cons are making a big mistake! He got his rights! Vehicon 2: Yeah. And you have the right to shut your mouth! Sci-Ryan Crash Bandicoot: No he doesn't!the vehicon's arm and protects Sci-Ryan another Vehicon grabs them both impales a Vehicon with his Keyblade and protects Crash and Sci-Ryan Vehicon snatches him and his friends up while another grabs Thomas Thomas: Crash? Matau? Matau T. Monkey: No time to talk mister. Crash Bandicoot: Who are you and how did you know us? Thomas: I'm Thomas. And I know you because I met you. Matau T. Monkey: We came for your help because Master Ryan told us. Thomas: What's wrong? Is he alright? Crash Bandicoot: He's fine, Thomas. But Matau wants to tell you something. Thomas: What is it? Matau T. Monkey: My master has been possessed by Mal and now he's Dark Ryan F-Freeman! Thomas: as he and his friends are thrown into a cart Sci-Ryan: Poor Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: I know. Pinkie's singing Sci-Ryan: Pinkie Pie? Thomas: Pinkie! up and hits his head Ow! Crash Bandicoot: Are you ok, Thomas? Thomas: Yeah. I'm fine. to the window and sees Pinkie pulling the cart Sci-Ryan: Pinkie Pie. I'm so happy Thomas found you! Pinkie Pie: singing Everything is cool when you're part of the team~ whipped by a Vehicon sitting above Everything is awesome when you live in our dream~ Vehicon 2: Yeah, I'm holding the handle so I should be in charge of the driving. Pinkie Pinkie Pie: Ow! singing again Side by side you and I gonna win forever~ Vehicon 1: Ok, buddy. I'll put another song on.Pinkie Pinkie Pie: Ow! No matter what they take from me~ Vehicons and Pinkie Pie: They can't take away my dignity~ Thomas: Pinkie, where's Ryan? Pinkie Pie: You mean, Dark Ryan. He's with Thunderhoof and his friend. Sci-Ryan: Rumpletilskin. I knew it. Thomas: Is that where you're taking us? nods Sci-Ryan: I'll fix your transformation problem, Thomas.his Sonic-screwdriver on Thomas to fix him so he can transform again Pinkie Pie: Can you stop buzzing? I need this job. I'm not going back to work with Old McDonald. E-I-E-I-O. E-I-E-I-NO. That's what I say. Thomas: We get what you mean. Just tell us what happened. Sci-Ryan: What happened to Dark Ryan before he's Dark Ryan? Pinkie Pie: Ok, Sci-Ryan. Cue the flashback! No, wait! Actually I'll tell you what happen! her throat Mal possessed Ryan and he became who he is now. There you go I told you. Bowser:off-screen I don't believe that those two took my kingdom! Thomas: Bowser? Sci-Ryan: Bowser! You and Donkey Kong got captured too? nod. Thomas sees Lloyd Garmadon sitting on a rooftop Thomas: Look, guys. It's Lloyd. And who's the she-demon boy? Bowser: That's Cody Fairbrother. His training partner. Sci-Ryan: You're right, Bowser. What happened to Cody? Bowser: He put on Twilight's crown and became that. Thomas: Did he change back? Bowser: When he takes off Twilight's crown yes. Crash Bandicoot: Hey, Cody! Over here! looks at him as he trains with Lloyd Sci-Ryan: Can you tell us about your brother? Cody Fairbrother: Yes. What about him? Bowser: Someone called Mal possessed your brother and now he's Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Cody Fairbrother: You'll find him at Rumpelstiltskin's castle. Sci-Ryan: Maybe you and Lloyd will come along with us. nods Lloyd Garmadon: Cody. You think you can save Ryan? nods Lloyd Garmadon: Ok. Let's go rescue Ryan. head off Thomas: Let's just hope Ryan's alright. soon arrive Cody Fairbrother: Ok. Where could Ryan be? sees two tank engines Thomas: Oh, dear. one of them get whipped Ooh. Ouch. Donkey Kong: Look! There's Ryan! Ryan hovers before them Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan! I'm happy to see you. Ryan turns Matau T. Monkey: Wait. Where's Megatron? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: laughs Megatron has been banished to the moon like Nightmare Moon have. Thomas: He's what?! Crash Bandicoot: Banished to the moon!? Ryan's eyes turn to Ryan's Ryan F-Freeman: Crash. Matau. Cody. Help me. does and Mal comes out of Ryan's body Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you. Where's Sari and Megatron? Thomas: Megatron's is banished to the moon, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: What about Sari? Thomas: I don't know where she is. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll summon her.his hand and Sari comes out of the portal Sari Sumdac: Wow! I loved this. turns up Ryan F-Freeman: Strongarm? It's alright. You remember me? stasis cuffs Thomas Mal: Hey! Ryan's body is mine, you she-demon pest! kicks him Flain: You traitor!Mal You didn't reform in Flain's Mixel Human Adventure! Mal: Ow! I chose to forever be alone, Flain! Give Ryan's body back to me!!! Sari Sumdac: No! kicking Ryan F-Freeman: Keep going, Sari. Keep Mal away from my body! Flain: Take That!!fire on Mal lets Ryan hide in his chest Mal: No matter. I got your crown, Flain!the Crown of the chosen one on his head tries to stop him Bowser: I'll get you!! grabs it just in time Mal: Hey! Strongarm: Please come with me. Thomas: Ok. enter the throne room Ryan F-Freeman:out Wow! There's a party coming on. Thunderhoof: Dark Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Uhh. Yes I am. I got the one you wanted. looks at Thomas Thomas: You're very good at pretend, Ryan. What do you want from me Thunderhoof. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Rumple. What do your friend want? Rumpelstiltskin: Well, Dark Ryan. Have I been waiting for you. Plus, what my friend wants is the Train who made all this possible. Thomas: Me? Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks to Thomas. Equestria is mine to rule. You and Rumple also.Thomas How's that, Thomas? Thomas: gasps What? Ryan F-Freeman: I'll tell you what happened before I rule Equestria with these two. Thomas: But you're my friend. Ryan F-Freeman: It's ok, Thomas. They told me about it. Thunderhoof: Dark Ryan is right, Thomas. Plus, they signed this kingdom over to us. Thomas: Who did? Ryan F-Freeman: Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. Thomas: They would never. Ryan F-Freeman: They would. Thomas: How can you say that? Rumpelstiltskin: They would if my friend told them all their problems would disappear.chuckles And then they disappeared. picks up Shining's helmet Ryan F-Freeman: Great Scott. Thunderhoof: So, what do you think, Thomas the tank engine? Tiara and Silver Spoon show up and they don't have their cutie marks Ryan F-Freeman: Wait a second. Their flanks are blank. Diamond Tiara: You are right, Dark Ryan. They used the Staff of Sameness to remove our cutie marks and replaced them with equal signs. Silver Spoon: I don't want to stay a blank flank forever. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Silver Spoon. It's your lucky day.his magic to smash the case of Cutie Marks which frees the cutie marks the CMC show up and they have cutie marks Ryan F-Freeman: Babs Seed! Look! The Cutie marks are returning to their owners. Apple Bloom: So what? Those two blank flanks over there don't have theirs. Ryan F-Freeman: They do now. Spoon's and Diamond Tiara's cutie marks returned to their owners Scootaloo: Whatever. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan